${\sqrt[3]{2187} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt[3]{2187}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $2187$ First break down $2187$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $2187$ is $3\times 3\times 3\times 3\times 3\times 3\times 3$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $2187 = 3 \times 3 \times 3 \times 3 \times 3 \times 3 \times 3 = (3\times 3\times 3) \times (3\times 3\times 3) \times 3$ So $\sqrt[3]{2187} = \sqrt[3]{3\times 3\times 3} \times \sqrt[3]{3\times 3\times 3} \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{2187} = 3\times 3 \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{2187} = 9 \sqrt[3]{3}$